Tomat
by Cendy Hoseki
Summary: Mungkin Naruto bisa membawa sedikit keberuntungan bagi dirinya. Dan tomat ini merupakan kado paling konyol sekaligus paling berkesan yang pernah diterima Sasuke. Happy Birthday Sasuke...


Uchiha Sasuke, seorang pemuda yang sangat menyukai tomat. Di setiap kesempatan, ia akan memilih untuk makan tomat daripada makan makanan yang lain. Semua makanan dan minuman favoritnya juga pasti berunsur tomat. Tapi tahukah kalian kalau kesukaan Sasuke pada tomat tidak muncul begitu saja. Ada sebuah alasan kenapa dia menyukai tomat. Ya, tomat mengingatkan dia pada kejadian waktu itu. Kejadian yang melibatkan ia dan teman sebayanya yang berambut pirang.

**Tomat**

**By Cendy Hoseki**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, typo, gaje, abal, dll.**

**Fict for Sasuke's birthday**

**Happy birthday, Uchiha Sasuke**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke kecil menuju ke ruang makan dengan lesu. Wajah bocah yang baru berumur tujuh tahun itu tampak sedih dan tidak bersemangat. Sesekali ia akan berhenti berjalan untuk mengamati sekelilingnya dengan tatapan nanar.

"Ayah… Ibu… Kakak…" gumamnya pelan.

"Tuan muda, ayo cepat sarapan. Nanti anda bisa terlambat." Ujar seorang pria berambut perak yang terkejut ketika melihat tuan mudanya justru hanya diam di ruang keluarga.

"Kakashi-sensei… Apakah hari ini aku boleh tidak masuk sekolah?" tanya Sasuke kecil dengan ragu-ragu.

Kakashi yang merupakan tangan kanan Uchiha Fugaku itu tersenyum lembut, "Tuan muda kenapa? Sakit?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin di rumah hari ini." Ujar sang bocah sambil terus menunduk. Bocah itu tidak berani menatap orang selama ini ia anggap sebagai sensei. Ya orang kepercayaan ayahnya ini sering sekali berkunjung ke mansion Uchiha. Mengobrol banyak dengan Sasuke, menemani Sasuke bermain, bahkan tak jarang ia mengajak Sasuke pergi ke suatu tempat dan mengajari Sasuke banyak hal.

Kakashi menyejajarkan tingginya dengan Sasuke, tangan kanannya yang kekar mengacak rambut Sasuke perlahan.

"Tuan muda, dengarkan aku. Lari dari masalah tak akan menyelesaikan apapun."

"…"

"Jadilah seorang Uchiha yang tegar. Kuatkan hatimu dan angkat kepalamu. Tunjukan bahwa kau adalah Uchiha."

"Bu-bukan itu masalahnya."

Kakashi mengerutkan dahinya. Agak bingung dengan maksud Sasuke, "Lalu?"

Sasuke menarik nafas dalam-dalam, "Aku tidak takut bila mereka mengejek kakak. Karena kakak memang tidak bersalah."

"…"

"Aku hanya ingin berada di rumah. Berada sedekat mungkin dengan ayah, ibu, dan kakak. Seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya."

Kakashi membelalakan matanya, cukup terkejut dengan pengakuan sang bocah. Astaga, bocah ini baru berumur tujuh tahun dan dia harus mengalami semua hal pahit ini.

"Tuan muda, selamat ulang tahun…"

Sasuke menatap Kakashi dengan ekspresi tidak percaya, "Kakashi-sensei, ingat?"

Kakashi mengangguk, sebuah senyum terukir di balik masker hitamnya, "Tentu. Semoga tuan muda mendapatkan hal terbaik sepanjang hidup tuan muda."

"Arigatou." Jawab Sasuke pelan. Sebuah senyuman terpasang di wajah chubby-nya.

"Bagaimana kalau setelah pulang sekolah, kita pergi ke tempat Itachi. Kita rayakan ulang tahun tuan muda dengan Itachi."

Sasuke tersenyum lebar, wajahnya tampak berbinar-binar, "Benarkah?"

Kakashi mengangguk. Dengan spontan Sasuke memeluk leher Kakashi yang saat itu masih berjongkok di depannya. Kedua tangan mungilnya memeluk leher Kakashi erat-erat.

Kakashi tertawa melihat reaksi Sasuke, ia membalas memeluk Sasuke dan menggendong sang tuan muda.

"Ayo kita sarapan dan pergi sekolah."

Sementara itu Sasuke mengangguk dengan semangat sembari bergumam, "Arigatou."

.

.

.

"Tuan muda, belajar yang rajin ya? Nanti aku akan menjemputmu."

Sasuke mengangguk, "Sensei tidak akan terlambat menjemputku kan?"

Kakashi melihat jam tangannya, "Hari ini semua rapat penting kualihkan di pagi hari. Jadi bisa kupastikan aku tak akan terlambat menjemput Tuan Muda."

Sasuke tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban Kakashi, "Baiklah, Sensei cepat berangkat ke kantor. Nanti terlambat."

Kakashi mengacak rambut Sasuke perlahan sebelum ia naik ke dalam mobil. Setelah memberikan senyuman kepada Sasuke, Kakashi menjalankan mobilnya untuk melaju ke kantor.

Sasuke memandang mobil Kakashi hingga mobil itu tidak terlihat lagi. Setelah menarik nafas dalam-dalam, Sasuke melangkahkan kaki kecilnya untuk masuk ke dalam sekolah.

"Eh, itu Sasuke kan?"

"Iya, kau sudah liat berita kan? Kakaknya membunuh kedua orang tuanya."

"Tapi ada yang bilang kalau kakaknya itu difitnah."

"Kata ayah. Kakak Sasuke itu sudah gila."

"Iya tega sekali dia membunuh ayah dan ibunya."

"Kejam."

"Sekarang kakaknya sudah di penjara."

"Beruntung ya Sasuke tidak ikut dibunuh."

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, berusaha tidak mendengarkan bisik-bisik yang terdengar sepanjang koridor sekolah. Ya Tuhan, sungguh, kakaknya tidak bersalah. Bukan kakaknya yang membunuh ayah dan ibunya. Sasuke tahu dan yakin benar soal itu. Hanya karena kakaknya yang menemukan jasad ayah dan ibu, bukan berarti kakak yang membunuh. Tangan kakaknya saat itu memang berlumuran darah. Tapi itu karena sang kakak berusaha menyelamatkan ayah dan ibu yang saat itu mereka kira masih sekarat. Ia sendiri yang melihat. Tapi polisis tidak mepercayai ucapannya. Mereka mengganggap Sasuke sudah diancam oleh Itachi.

Ya Tuhan, kakaknya pasti sudah difitnah. Ya kakaknya difitnah.

"Rasakan… Dasar anak pembawa sial!"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat segerombolan anak sedang mendorong seorang anak berambut pirang hingga terjatuh. Selain itu, seluruh isi tas anak itu juga berhamburan keluar. Beberapa anak dari gerombolan itu dengan sengaja menginjak buku-buku anak berambut pirang itu.

Anak berambut pirang itu hanya diam, meskipun wajahnya memperlihatkan tanda-tanda ingin melawan. Tapi pada kenyataannya anak laki-laki itu tidak berbuat apa. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, heran mengapa anak berambut pirang itu hanya diam saja.

"Hey, sedang apa kalian." Tegur Sasuke. Sepertinya bocah Uchiha itu sudah tidak tahan melihat anak berambut pirang itu hanya diam saja.

"Sa-Sasuke? Tidak ada apa-apa. Kami hanya sedikit memberi pelajaran pada Naruto, si anak pembawa sial ini." Jawab salah satu anak dari gerombolan itu.

"Memangnya apa yang ia lakukan pada kalian?"

"Ia tidak melakukan apapun. Hanya saja kami-"

"Kalian pengecut." Potong Sasuke sambil berjalan mendekati gerombolan itu. Ia sedikit melirik anak berambut pirang yang kini sedang menatapnya dengan heran, "Kalian beramai-ramai, sedangkan ia sendirian. Tch… Memalukan."

Gerombolan itu hanya terdiam mendengar kata-kata Sasuke. Mereka tidak ingin mencari masalah dengan pewaris Uchiha itu.

"Hey kau…" Sasuke memandang bocah berambut pirang itu.

"I-iya."

"Melawanlah ketika kau merasa ditekan. Jangan diam saja."

Bocah pirang itu hanya mengangguk pelan. Sasuke tidak banyak bicara lagi, bocah berambut hitam itu memutuskan untuk melanjutkan langkahnya kembali setelah memberi _deathglare _pada segerombolan anak-anak nakal tadi.

.

.

.

Sasuke duduk di bawah pohon yang terletak di taman sekolah. Saat ini jam makan siang, dan bocah berusia tujuh tahun itu memutuskan untuk menghabiskan jam makan siangnya dengan duduk di taman sekolah. Ia sama sekali tidak berselera untuk makan. Biasanya sang ibu yang membuatkan ia bekal. Tapi semenjak ibunya tiada, Sasuke menolak untuk membawa bekal yang dibuatkan oleh pembantu keluarga Uchiha.

"Halo…"

Sebuah sapaan mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke. Sasuke menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang ternyata berasal dari seorang bocah berambut pirang yang tadi diganggu oleh gerombolan anak-anak nakal.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke seadanya.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?" tanya sang bocah dengan ragu-ragu.

"Hn."

Bocah berambut pirang tadi tersenyum lebar. Segera saja ia duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah bocah itu, agak heran karena ternyata bocah itu tahu namanya.

"Terima kasih karena sudah menolongku tadi."

"Aku tidak menolongmu."

"Tapi tadi kau sudah menghentikan-"

"Kenapa mereka tadi menganggumu?" potong Sasuke.

Bocah berambut pirang tadi tersenyum, "Namaku Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. Kau boleh memanggilku Naruto."

"…"

"Mungkin mereka berpikir aku anak pembawa sial." Jawab Naruto sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya di batang pohon, "Aku yatim piatu sejak lahir. Ayah dan ibuku tewas ketika melindungiku saat rumah sakit tempat aku di lahirkan terbakar."

"…"

"Aku diadopsi berulang kali oleh tetanggaku. Tapi anehnya mereka selalu mengalami musibah setelah mengadopsiku."

"…"

"Mereka bilang aku pembawa sial. Sampai akhirnya aku di taruh dipanti asuhan."

Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan pandangan tidak percaya, "Lalu sekarang kau tinggal di panti asuhan?"

Naruto menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku sekarang tinggal di rumah Iruka-sensei. Kau tahu Iruka-sensei kan?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Ya ia tahu Iruka-sensei. Kalo tidak salah, beliau merupakan wali kelas lima di sekolah ini.

"Iruka-sensei sangat baik padaku. Aku menyukainya."

"Lalu kenapa tadi kau diam saja saat diganggu?" tanya Sasuke, "Kau takut melawan mereka?"

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Tentu saja tidak. Bila aku melawan mereka, yang ada mereka akan makin menggangguku. Tapi bila aku diam saja, mereka akan cepat puas dan pergi."

"Apa?"

"Kau pernah mendengar pepatah,'mengalah bukan berarti kalah' kan?"

"Hn."

"Suatu saat aku akan membuktikan pada mereka kalau aku bukan anak pembawa sial. Kau lihat saja nanti. Aku ini anak pembawa keberuntungan."

Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan tatapan menilai, "Hn. Aku meragukannya."

"Heyy…" Naruto berseru tidak setuju, "Kau jahat sekali!"

"Hn."

"Hey... Apa arti 'hn' mu itu?"

Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan tatapan serius, "Buktikan."

"Apa?" tanya Naruto sambil memandang Sasuke dengan wajah bingung.

"Buktikan kalau kau akan membawa keberuntungan padaku."

Naruto sangat terkejut, ia tidak percaya denagn apa yang diucapkan Sasuke. Bukankah berarti Sasuke mau berteman dengannya? Naruto memasang senyuman lima jarinya, "Oh iya, Happy Birthday, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Hahh?"

"Hari ini ulang tahunmu kan?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kau tahu darimana?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap Naruto heran.

"Aku tadi melihat anak-anak perempuan membicarakan tentang ulang tahunmu dan rencana untuk memberikan kado mereka nanti sepulang sekolah."

Sasuke masih menatap Naruto dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Astaga, bocah dihadapannya ini benar-benar penuh dengan kejutan.

"Jadi kusarankan supaya nanti kau segera pulang sebelum kau dikeroyok oleh fansmu." Ujar Naruto sambil mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya.

"Umm… Sasuke. Maaf ya. Aku tak bisa memberikan kado apa-apa." Ujar Naruto sambil menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan menyesal.

Sasuke menyeringai, "Mana boleh. Bila kau mengucapkan sekamat ulang tahun. Kau harus menyiapkan kadonya juga.

"Ehh? Mana bisa begitu."

"Peraturannya memang begitu, dobe."

"Apa? Aku bukan dobe! Ta-tapi. Baiklah, maaf hanya ini yang bisa kuberikan." Ujar Naruto sambil memberikan sebuah tomat.

"Apa ini?"

Naruto menatap Sasuke denga pandangan bingung, "Ini TOMAT, teme. Apa kau tidak pernah melihat tomat?"

Dahi Sasuke berkedut pelan, "Kau memberiku kado tomat?"

Naruto mengangguk, "Iya. Sebenarnya itu adalah pencuci mulut setelah makan siang. Tapi karena kau memaksaku untuk memberi kado, maka kuberikan ini padamu."

Sasuke tersenyum kecil, "Tch… Dasar dobe." Tapi tak urung ia memakan juga tomat itu.

Sementara itu Naruto tersenyum senang ketika melihat Sasuke memakan tomatnya. Bocah bermata biru langit itu berkata, "Tomat itu bagus untuk kesehatan teme. Bisa membuat orang awet muda."

Sasuke melirik Naruto dengan ekor matanya, "Lalu?"

"Kata Iruka-sensei, orang yang sering cemberut itu nanti cepat tua. Makanya aku memberimu tomat supaya kau tidak cepat tua."

Dan tak lama kemudia terdengar teriakan Naruto yang merasa kesakitan karena kepalanya dijitak Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil, sepertinya bocah dihadapannya ini merupakan bocah yang penuh denag kejutan. Dan untuk sementara, bocah ini bisa membuat Sasuke melupakan kesedihannya. Ya, Sasuke merasa Naruto bisa menjadi teman yang menyenangkan. Mungkin juga Naruto bisa membawa sedikit keberuntungan bagi dirinya. Dan tomat ini merupakan kado paling konyol sekaligus paling berkesan yang pernah diterima Sasuke.

**.:FIN:.**


End file.
